Dust and Decay
by fusion721
Summary: She was given this second chance to fix what once was broken. She was given this second chance to be with her love. This was her chance to prevent all of the tragedies of war. She knew that if she failed, there would be nothing but dust and decay. ps. no oc's


**Dust And Decay**

**Chapter One: The Traversal**

Wherever she looked, wherever she glanced there was nothing but a wasteland, nothing but dust and decay. Her world was turned upside down at the declaration of war. Forced to fight from a young age. She knew that this act would bring nothing but tragedy. Whilst in combat, She sees friend and foe fight. Combat only last a few seconds, but in the end someone always dies. There were many missions she has taken to help prevent the tragedies of war. It was futile since, she knew that this act would bring nothing but tragedy.

And that is unfortunately what happened. She could do nothing but watch. She tried to help her husband defeat the Akatsuki. She was able to take on Sasuke, her husband's former teammate turned traitor while took on what was left the Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha. She, her husband, along with the rest of the shinobi alliance tried so hard to prevent the Juubi from being reformed.

In the end, it didn't matter what they did. She lay there, her form severely beaten. Forced to watch as they forcefully extract the kyuubi from within her husbands seal. After all of the physical and psychological torture that she went through throughout her life so far, this was the worst she had ever been through. She was essentially forced to watch as Kabuto kept reviving her fallen comrades. With each death of a member of the shinobi alliance, each member was revived under Kabuto's control. Looking at her husband lying beside her, she shakely reached over with her left arm and grasped her dying husbands hand. She watched as the light slowly faded from his eyes.

The last words he said to her the night before were 'I love you'. She didn't even get to tell him that she was pregnant with their child. Now, she never will. Tears fell from her eyes at this. After everything that they accomplished, no matter the amount of strength they gained throughout their shinobi careers, they were well and truly no match for the Akatsuki. Even after the promise that her husband made to her that he would not fail, he couldn't keep it.

She could barely hear Madara maniacally laughing off in the distance. She realized that all sound around her was slowly starting to get muffled. She lay there unable to move, barely able to stay conscious as she watched Madara seal the Juubi within himself. She began to notice darkness slowly taking over her vision as she watched as the ancient Uchiha cast a genjutsu on the moon. Looking toward her deceased husband's eyes and barely spoke the words to him as a thin trail of blood escaped the corner of her mouth "Well, it looks like this is the end… Naruto-kun."

* * *

"Oh I do enjoy a victory. What's even better than seeing hope leaving the Shinobi Alliance as they are forced fight their loved ones" a mutated Kabuto spoke to himself. He then had a stray thought enter his mind. "Hmm, I wonder where are dear sweet Hokage went" he spoke again as he snapped the neck of the leaf kunoichi that was in his grasp.

Kabuto started looking around the battlefield looking for said former Jinchuuriki. "Where oh where did you go Naruto, Mr. Sixth Hokage?" he asked himself. With his training, it only took him a few minutes to find his corpse lying next to one other person.

He smirked at her and spoke "oh how cute, I guess even failed experiments even find some semblance of happiness. It's a pity that i wasn't the one to take him down, our battle would have been legendary" kabuto spoke.

He received a half conscious glare in return.

Kabuto gave her a half-hearted and yet a truly fake pitied look "Oh don't look at me like that, we both knew that he was going to die eventually. "

Said women weakly yelled "F-fuck y- 'caugh' you" and proceeded to spit blood in his face.

Kabuto looked down at her with a frown. "And I was going to be merciful and let you live, now you have to pay the price."

He received a defiant glare back. He then bent down and grasped her by the neck and lifted her up above his head.

"Look around you, look around you and watch as you village burns, your friend and ally's die, and your ultimate failure far surpasses you. Watch as Madara finishes his Eye of the moon" he spoke to her.

He then noticed her eye's were unfocused. He leaned closer to get a better look. He realized that she was on the verge of losing consciousness. He then backhanded her, shifting her dead to the side. She gave him a slight teary eyed glare.

"Now, now miss. We can't have you sleeping on such a joyous occasion now can we?" Kabuto cheerally said.

He forced her to watch as the Madara's jutsu was now complete. The entire moon had a giant multi tomoe sharingan placed onto it. She could now hear Madara's laughter this time.

"Finally after all these years, my dreams are coming to fruiten. Everlasting peace!"

After he said this, the few moments were almost a blur. All of the members of the shinobi alliance that Kabuto revived suddenly and quite unexpectedly stopped what they were doing and collapsed.

Kabuto starred in utter confusion "What hap-"

There was a loud explosion of in the distance along with a large gust of wind, strong enough to fling pieces of debris towards them. When he saw this, Kabuto dropped the female he held by the neck and proceeded to brace himself against it. His only thoughts were off self preservation.

"What hng happened?" he asked to noone in particular. The wind kept blowing faster and faster.

* * *

When Kabuto finally dropped her, she landed a few feet away. The pain the emitted when she harshly land on her side, she saw bright flashes flying past her eyes. If she was about to pass out due to a lack of oxygen from Kabuto gripping her neck very hard, she definitely isn't now. She was in so much pain that she didn't notice that she was in a sense being dragged towards the moon. By the time she realised that she was, she was already forty feet above the ground and rising. The last thing she heard before blacking out was Madara shouting "Nooooo!"


End file.
